


悬浮

by Apr_1st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr_1st/pseuds/Apr_1st





	悬浮

地下除了动辄深挖出负四负五层的停车场，还有纵横交错的轨道交通线路，城市仿佛于天地间悬空。 

晚上九点半，新开通的地铁驶出最后一班。这条线设计之初是为了辅助过于拥挤的三条主线，只是因为拆迁矛盾修建频频受阻，多数站点都没能如期投入使用，刚一通车又出了严重的安全事故，目前会搭乘这条线的人并不太多。此时更是过了下班高峰，地铁的主要乘客们都早已到家，疏解工作一天的倦意。 

除了金道英。他坐在空无一人的三号车厢，半阖着眼，打量着黑洞洞的车窗映出的他自己。

要处理的文件太多，他在晚餐后取出了干涩的隐形镜片，架上一副金丝半框眼镜。会选这个款式纯粹是因为它最轻，鼻梁不会被压出尴尬的印记。加班的人完成定额陆续离开，金道英便扯下了完美维持形状快十个小时的领带，解开了在人前永远紧扣的最上一颗纽扣。他的脖子细长白皙，别人一直死扣着甚至会喘不过气，而他还能从衣领之上露出喉结，皮肤和布料间留有空隙。 

现在的模样丢进一群上班族里都是再平常不过的，但金道英的同事们见到一定会吓一大跳。 

毕竟是那个永远严丝合缝，滴水不漏的金部长，连用发胶固定的头发都那么规矩，从不会松懈一丝一缕。 

他才独自坐过一个站，地铁停靠，三号车厢里走进来另一个男人。看样子他也是才结束加班的可怜人，公文包被他越过肩吊在身后，有些长的栗色头发没有经过任何打理，全部乖顺地垂下来，紧抿着嘴反而暴露了颊上两个酒窝。如果不是那一身正装太有辨识度，他看起来不过是个刚下晚自习的学生，不过这附近也没有学校就是了。 

车厢空旷得吓人，说不定这趟末班车所有乘客加起来也超不出两位数。他从左侧车门走进来，径直走到金道英旁边坐下，让金道英感到别扭。他以为再不济也可以和他隔开一个空位，哪知道他坐得这么稳当，一点都不像当代社畜——能自己拥有一排座椅的空间绝不会靠近对面那排，和所有人保持方圆最少也有半米的安全距离。 

他扭过头注视着金道英，眼梢一垂，很有欺骗性地对金道英笑了。他身上留有古龙水的余韵，金道英的鼻腔被陌生气息侵扰，不由得多吸了吸，辛辣的顿加豆在他的神经上轻轻抚摸了一下。 

金道英没由来地不自在，打开手机却不知道做点什么来缓解尴尬，只好点开通讯录，用数清楚有多少个联系人来打发自己。 

大概快数完的时候，他感到明显的热度从左侧传来——那个男人越靠越近，甚至直接贴在了他的身上，眼神也不断扫视着他，颇像食肉动物进食前对啮齿类的精神摧残，金道英不知所措，只觉得外套和西裤已经过季，把他捂出了一身汗。那人的头也越来越偏，呼出的气息钻进了金道英的耳廓。 

就差皮肤相互黏到一起，那人突然起身，在此时停靠的站台下车了，不忘留给金道英一个不明所以的噙笑眼神。 

剩下的一站路里金道英数清了联系人，781个，1个星标。之后便按熄屏幕，扫了眼外表毫无异状却平添了狼狈的自己，车一到站就快步离开。 

 

次日搭地铁上班，金道英又在一站的间隔后看见了那个男人上车。早高峰的车厢要比晚上拥挤得多，男人没有多在车门口逗留，来到了金道英面前，抓住了上方的拉环站定。 

他还是那副吊儿郎当的样子，头发随意地向后抓起，散下几根搭在额前，随意地拎着公文包，还没有打领带。

金道英和他对视一眼，别过眼睛，刷新手机上的早间新闻。快是新年，娱乐版甚至占用了财经新闻的版面，屏幕上满是喜庆的红黄配色。他看过几眼，把手机放回衣袋。清晨的金道英电量充沛，没戴框架的双眼更加有神，任谁看都会想，这样的社会精英居然也被堵车逼到了地铁上。 

他装作闭目养神，然而闭上双眼也能感受到来自上方那道侵略性的视线。男人俯下身，贴在金道英耳旁。 

“可以告诉我你的名字吗？我叫郑在玹。” 

金道英倏然睁眼，警惕地撇过头，好让发烫的耳廓可以降温。列车恰好行驶到地下的急弯，金道英被往外甩了一些，眼前是站着那人的西裤。一直没有表情的脸憋得通红，金道英抬眼看向郑在玹，发现他又在狡黠地笑着。 

这时候到了金道英要换乘去商务区的枢纽站，他匆匆跑下地铁，连扶梯也没等，冲向了下一层的站台。八点多的主线路，人流量不是盖的，金道英夹在一群人里挤进了车厢，被堵在面向车窗的角落，动弹不得。他勉强整理了西服的皱褶，准备到了办公室借挂烫机好好整理。 

身后的人靠得太近，金道英回忆起了昨晚和今早遇到的安全距离入侵者，不免皱起了眉。这时候，几分钟前刚听过的声音又从耳后传来。 

“又见面了。” 

只是这次和话音同时到达的，还有一只抚上金道英臀部的手。 

那只手整个包裹住金道英的臀瓣，掌心火热，缓慢挪动着。金道英恼怒地转头，却被郑在玹精确地对准唇瓣啄了一口。 

“你！”

太过分还没出口，前端被身后绕过腰间的另一只手覆盖。 

“明明硬了。要是被别人注意到，你也会很困扰。” 

郑在玹笃定金道英不敢出声，暧昧的气息又落在了金道英的左耳。 

“在地铁上被陌生男人摸屁股会让你兴奋吗？” 

郑在玹在外套的掩盖下扯出扎好的衬衣下摆，指尖轻轻划过敏感的腰侧。金道英怕痒，浑身战栗着挣扎，却被郑在玹彻底固定在怀中。郑在玹高过金道英几厘米，身形却大了一圈，从哪个角度都只看得见他的背影，看不见正经受骚扰的金道英。 

手指越过腰带的阻隔要向下继续，金道英抓住郑在玹一腕想制止，五指间却被另一只手插入，反手带到身前，交握着按在了他微微扬起的阴茎上。他的食指被迫描摹他自己的形状，不时点在顶端。身后得逞的手已经勾着他的内裤边拉扯了好几下。 

臀部不停被施加富有技巧的揉捏，让被恐惧和羞耻占领神志的金道英，几乎忘记他现在正在满载乘客的地铁上，经受着来自陌生人的性骚扰。 

被隐约的快意冲上头，金道英的身体也顺从地完全倚靠了郑在玹身上。只是隔着布料的抚慰始终像是隔靴搔痒，他的喘息越发沉重，脸颊也不自然地潮热。 

透过车窗玻璃的反光，稍一注意就能看见不堪的自己，和表情认真，隐蔽地开拓着他的身体的郑在玹。金道英不忍，闭上了眼。

“就这么舒服吗？”

而金道英只敢用小声的呜咽反驳。

郑在玹会错了意，手指从内裤边滑了进去。这下他可以直接触碰到金道英的皮肤，从不暴露在外的部位紧致嫩滑，而金道英即使每天坐办公室臀部也没有松弛，手感极佳。

郑在玹越发胆大，除了在前有节奏的上下滑动，潜行在内那只手空出一指，若有若无地剐蹭在难以启齿的穴口。只是轻轻戳弄，指尖探了进去，金道英倒吸一口气，大脑像有电流经过，浑身变得僵硬，猝不及防地泄了出来。

“这么快？”

口气听来满是戏谑，金道英现在只想钻进铁轨里一了百了。枢纽站终于到了，他却丝毫没有意识到，刺耳的车门蜂鸣被他隔绝在外，人来人往的地铁中只有他像是被抽离的灵魂，高高悬在人群之上。

郑在玹假惺惺替他整理了衣物，拉着他下车，把人推进了站台的卫生间。

金道英这时才反应过来。

“你不要太过分了，我还要上班，赶不上下一班换乘一定会迟到。”

“可是你现在这个样子，”郑在玹若有所指地瞄了金道英的裤裆一眼，“不用处理一下吗？”

金道英定在原地。其实就算赶上地铁，下车也必须快速跑去公司，而他现在腿根都还在打颤，根本跑不起来，更不要说内裤里现在还是黏糊糊的一团。

郑在玹没等金道英多作解释，强硬地把人压在了卫生间隔板上，粗暴地完全扯下金道英的裤子。

“好糟糕，射出来这么多。”

他刻意在金道英腿间摸了一把，把满手白浊伸到金道英眼前，还沾了一点在金道英嘴边。借着这点润滑，他直接打开了金道英的身体，极有耐心地扩张着。

旁边的隔间传来上锁的声音，把金道英快要出口的声音又强塞了回去。

“嘘。”

郑在玹装模作样地把食指竖在金道英唇间，用气声说着。

“要是被发现就不好了哦。”

只是嘴上这么说着，进入金道英体内的动作丝毫没有携带。没入了两节指节就能找到金道英的敏感点，郑在玹颇有兴趣地玩弄凸起的腺体，看金道英难耐又不敢出声的样子。

惯于维持自己人前形象的金道英此时已经完成了从崩溃到崩坏的加载。在这里被郑在玹侵犯的话，其实也没有人会知道，对他其实没有什么坏处。他是想做的，但碍于自己砌出的高墙，他连同性恋的身份都完美隐藏，更不要说像别人一样寻欢作乐。

等隔壁的人终于冲水离开，金道英已经被刺激到重新勃起，对郑在玹摇着皮肤，什么上班什么工作完全丢到一边。

没有任何提醒，郑在玹单单拉下了裤链，就扶着不知什么时候硬得可怕的东西抵在金道英的臀缝，只要再向下一点就可以对准方才被他简单扩张过的小穴。

金道英不是不想制止，只是潜意识里竟然更想郑在玹快一点，直接进去。

他这么想了，接着郑在玹就满足了他的危险想法，缓慢把头部挤了进去。那么一点精液完全不够用，干涩的穴道被入侵疼得金道英眼前发白，死死咬住郑在玹不让他再前进一步。

“现在可以告诉我了吗，你的名字？”

“金道英。”

几乎是咬着牙一个音节一个音节往外蹦的，而疼痛还没彻底缓解，郑在玹就架势要继续。金道英大张着嘴却不能呼吸也说不出话，一直持续到他吞没了郑在玹的全部。

郑在玹不得不做点别的，比如解开领带啃咬他的脖颈和锁骨，玩弄他收缩突起的乳头，甚至是打屁股——让他转移注意放松下来，别夹那么紧。

郑在玹忍耐不住，小幅度地抽出，再挺进。他和金道英未免也过于契合，只是这样的动作，他的龟头都能碾过金道英的前列腺，很快帮金道英适应了他的尺寸，可以开始大操大干。

金道英一直被抵在隔板上，不转头的话视野只有灰扑扑的板面。而他转头的话，会被郑在玹捏住下巴，吻得喘不过气，美其名曰让他不要出声。

可要控制住什么声音都不发也太困难了，单单是郑在玹抽插出那咕啾咕啾的水声，掌控不住力度让囊袋打在金道英会阴的啪啪声，已经暧昧得就差在门口写上这里有人在做爱了。何况金道英是憋不住声音的体质，下唇都快咬破了，按捺不了的呻吟确实直接从喉头跑出来的。

下下都被有心地戳在腺体上，金道英又泄了一次。他这次很在意地小声嘀咕。

“是你太会干了，不是我早泄。”

骚扰者简直操红了眼。

等郑在玹终于有要射的意思，金道英的腿已经软到支撑不住上半身。他被郑在玹捞着大腿，像给小孩子把尿似的抱住，又还是把他往墙上按，全身的重量都靠郑在玹支撑，身体好像和精神一起穿透岩层去到了云端。

 

“看着哥的脸会演不下去！”

郑在玹乖乖帮金道英擦干净身体上所有液体，还贴心地从包里拿出一条干净内裤。

“是你说要玩角色扮演的啊，居然还想让我失禁。你读书的时候到底看了多少违禁出版物？”

金道英瘫软在马桶上，皮鞋尖顺着郑在玹的下腹磨蹭，欲求不满的样子好像刚刚因为太累喊停的不是他。

好像是在懊恼忘记完成自己的构想，或者是回忆起了学生时代熄灯后才敢拿出来的漫画，郑在玹耳尖红红，害羞的样子意外的可爱。

“反正对哥做不到真的痴汉那样。”

郑在玹示意金道英站起来，好帮他提裤子。金道英两脚一沾地就踮起来送了郑在玹一个浅浅的亲吻。

“演得不错，你知不知道在地铁上其实一直有个人盯着我？我们下车的时候他差点冲过来。”  
“……不知道。”

郑在玹给金道英扣好皮带，不悦地拍了拍他的屁股。现在是看不见了，刚刚这两团肉被玩得通红简直肿大了一圈。

“这才连休第一天，明天该怎么玩呢？”

头发全部散开，眼角还挂着生理泪水的金部长歪头一笑。

 

-End-


End file.
